


Oh Darling Don't You Ever Grow Up

by amory



Series: If I Fall For You, Would You Fall Too? [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amory/pseuds/amory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have a problem and it's all Liam's fault. </p><p>timestamp for If I Fall For You, Would You Fall Too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Darling Don't You Ever Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> Look I got sick and a drabble happened, are you excited?

“I am running away.” Emma announces.

Louis looks up from the book he’s been reading while Emma was supposed to be napping to see his daughter now standing in front of him and decidedly not napping. “Oh are you?” He asks, his tone teasing.

Emma nods and slams her little fist down on the coffee table and drops a slightly crumpled piece of paper there. She gives her father one last look, before stomping away. Louis reaches for the paper and smiles when he sees it’s a letter addressed “to my Dadee and my Papa”. It’s written in crayon with absolutely no regard for the rules of grammar or spelling, but Emma is only four, so Louis thinks it’s quite good.

According to the scribbled letter, or at least what Louis can make out from it, Emma is running away because she “canot had a pupee and canot live with out pupees”. Louis isn’t the least bit surprised.

He gets up and walks from the living room to Emma’s room. “Where are running to, my love?” Louis questions, leaning against Emma’s doorway with the letter in his hand.

Emma’s hastily packing her little suitcase with a firmly placed frown. “To a place where Daddies and Papas love their girls and give them puppies!” She says, throwing a stuffed dog into the suitcase for emphasis.

“Mm, I see,” Louis nods. “And where would this place be?”

Emma stops packing and pinches her nose between her thumb and forefinger, something that she picked up from Harry just months ago. She ends up pinching her nostrils though, not the bridge of her nose like Harry does when he’s frustrated. “Daddy, I do not know these things now.” She sighs.

Louis stifles his laughter and nods, watching her pack. She fills the suitcase with tutus, stuffed animals, and a few handfuls of crayons, before zipping it shut as best she can with her chubby little fingers. A few pieces of multicolored tulle stick out the top along with the head of a baby doll.

“It’s very cold out, Princess.” Louis reminds her.

“Yes, you are right my Daddy.” Emma nods solemnly. She leaves her suitcase in the middle of the room and walks over to her bed to grab her puffiest pink coat that she zips up over her footie pajamas.

“When are you leaving?”

Emma seems to think about it a bit. “I will leave now.” She decides. With that, she grabs the handle of her suitcase and tugs it out of the room, past Louis, and down the hallway.

“What about your Papa?” Louis asks, following her. “He would be so sad if his Princess left while he was at work.”

Emma stops in the living room just a few feet from the door and drops her bag, choosing to sit on it instead of the couch to further her protest. “I will wait then. Would not want my Papa to be sad, I would not want him to cry.” Emma has only recently learned words like would not, do not, could not, and tends to say them out fully instead of using contractions. Her fathers think it’s adorable of course and have no intentions of correcting her.

“That’s a good idea.” Louis agrees.

The two of them sit in the living room in silence, Louis flipping through the television channels and Emma staring at him. Finally, she kicks her little feet against the ground and asks; “You are not sad your Emma is going?”

“I am sad,” Louis sighs, putting the remote down. “I will miss my baby very much, but if you cannot live without a puppy I guess sacrifices have to be made.”

Emma’s jaw drops, revealing her tiny baby teeth. When Louis continues to stare back at her, she closes her mouth and nods. “Sacrificeses has to be made.” She confirms.

Harry comes sweeping in the door only a few minutes later, holding his briefcase in one hand and trying to tame his windswept curls with the other. He smiles when he sees Louis on the couch and Emma sitting on her suitcase just steps from him.

“My two favorite people!” Harry laughs.

“I am running away, my Papa.” Emma informs him when Harry leans down to kiss her forehead.

Harry pushes her hair out of her eyes and looks over to Louis. “You are?” He moves from Emma to his husband who’s still sitting on the couch with an amused expression on his tired face.

“She’s angry about the puppy.” Louis stage whispers, before accepting Harry’s chaste kiss.

“Oh,” Harry turns and sighs. “Baby doll, they don’t allow pets here, we’ve told you that. You can visit Uncle Liam’s puppy whenever you want.”

Emma was with Liam and Danielle the day before when they had picked their puppy up from the pound. Harry suspected it was their trial period for a baby, while Louis had been angry for them bringing Emma along. As soon as she returned home that night she’d asked for a puppy and had been absolutely heartbroken to learn that she couldn’t have one.

Emma crosses her arms over her puffy coat, and shakes her head. “I do not want Uncle Liam’s puppy, I want my own! Without a puppy I will dies, and so I am running away for my own puppy.”

Louis hides his smile against Harry’s arm. Harry schools his own grin into a frown and sighs. “Well, alright. I’ll miss you, littlest love.”

Emma’s already big blue eyes widen comically. She had obviously been expecting a fight at least. “I can runaway?” She asks, sounding floored at the idea.

“Of course,” Louis says. “If having a puppy is more important to you than your family or listening to your Papa and I, then you can go.”

Emma looks like she’s going to say something, but she doesn’t. She stands up and tugs her suitcase the rest of the way to the door. “I will go far,” she warns. “I cannot cross streets with no adults but our street is long!”

“Be careful,” Louis tells her. “I think it’s still snowing out.”

Emma frowns at both of them, her eyes narrowing. “Is this tricks you are playing on your Emma?”

Harry is shaking at this point, his lips pressed together tightly to hold in his laughter. He pokes Louis in the ribs, begging him to say something. “It’s not a trick,” Louis says with a straight face. “Both your Papa and I have told you a dog is not allowed, but if you’re dying without one we won’t keep you from it. Will you promise to write?” Harry lets out a short gasp of a chuckles and pokes Louis in the ribs even harder.

Emma doesn’t seem to notice their amusement. She reaches for the door handle on her tiptoes and pulls it open. “Yes, I will write My puppy will sign with his paw. I am getting puppies.”

Louis stands up and walks over with Harry to hold the door open. “We’ll miss you terribly, Em.”

Emma nods back. “I will miss you also, but if is for the um…the greatest goods.” She quotes Harry, her eyebrows pulling together slightly. With this, she starts dragging her suitcase out into the hall and over the carpet. Every few seconds she’ll glance back and frown at her fathers, but she doesn’t stop until she reaches the elevator.

“I am leaving! For very real!” She yells to them.

With his last ounce of self control, Louis nods and waves. “We love you!”

Emma looks from her suitcase, to the elevator, and back, before making her decision. With a wail that’s sure to disturb most of their neighbors, Emma drops her suitcase and runs back to the flat, wrapping one arm around Louis’ knee and one around Harry’s.

“You were going to let your Emma leaves!” she sobs “You do not care for your Emma!”

Louis gives Harry a look before picking their dramatic daughter up from the floor and letting her cry on his shoulder. Harry brings her suitcase in from the elevator and closes the door before any nosy neighbors can ask what’s going on. He soon joins the two on the couch, sitting beside Louis and watching him try to calm Emma down.

“Emma, sweetheart, we love you,” Louis coos to her. “We wouldn’t really let you leave, you know that.”

Harry aches to reach out and grab her, cuddle Emma to his chest and promise her everything. If she wants a puppy, fine, Harry will find her a puppy and they’ll hide it from everyone else in the building if they have to, anything to keep his little girl from crying like this. Louis would never let Harry do that of course, but it’s so tempting.

Emma shakes her head, rubbing her runny nose over Louis’ shirt in effect. “I just want a puppy so bad it hurts me!” She cries, her back heaving with hiccups.

Harry is suddenly laughing again, covering his face with both hands and trying not to hyperventilate. Louis rolls his eyes and kicks him in the shin. He goes back to Emma, kissing the back of her head and smoothing down her curls, letting them bounce back up so much like Harry’s do.

“Well, what do you love more? Puppies or your fathers?” He asks, his voice calm and soothing.

Emma pulls her head up and wipes at her eyes with a small fist. “My Daddy and my Papa.” She says slowly.

“And what did Daddy and Papa say about the puppy?”

“That I cannot has puppy,” Emma pouts. “Because they are not alloweds here.

Louis nods and kisses her forehead. “Sometimes you have to listen to us,” he sighs. “I know it sucks but believe it or not, we know best.”

Emma wipes at her eyes again and turns to Harry. “Papa, is it truths my Daddy is telling? There are really no puppies alloweds here?”

Harry, having finally gained his composure, nods to her. “Your Daddy never lies unless it’s about his age.” He says, reaching over to take one of her little hands in his own.

“Daddy is a um…a two and a three, he says, forever.” Emma giggles, drumming her fingers over Harry’s palm.

Harry laughs and looks to Louis who just grins back, unashamed. “Exactly.” Harry says.

“My Daddy!” Emma gasps. “You must tell all truths to your Emma and your husabend!”

Louis throws his head back and laughs at how offended she sounds. Emma soon joins him, giggling cutely and wrinkling her small button nose at both of her fathers. Harry leans over and blows a raspberry against her pajama covered belly, efficiently ridding her of all tears. Louis smiles and reaches down to scratch at Harry’s curls softly.

“How about this,” Louis says. “I will tell only truths from now on if you respect what your Papa and I say and never try to runaway again.”

Emma thinks about it, and finally nods. “Alright, good deal.”

“Very good deal.” Harry agrees.

Emma giggles at both of them and kisses Louis on each cheek. “Okay, tell your Emma a truth now. How old are you?”

Louis smiles back, ignoring the way Harry’s shoulders shake with laughter. “Twenty-three.”


End file.
